


The Best Cuban Dish In Manhattan

by BarisiGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Birthday, Cooking Lessons, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Sonny wants to do something special for Rafael's birthday and asked Lucia to help with cooking lessons.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Best Cuban Dish In Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the comments between Italiandoll and myself on twitter because of the meme going around about being Sonny and what he would search for on Google.
> 
> And for those who have watched Tartuffe, you should recognize Rafael's outfit even down to the scrunchy 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this story.

Sonny had it all planned. Well in his head he did. He and his boyfriend Rafael were on their way back home from their monthly dinner at Lucia's, when he decided to see if Lucia could teach him to make Rafael's favorite Cuban dish. He was hoping that he could prefect it before Rafael's birthday which was 2 months away.

The next morning while Rafael was in the shower, Sonny sent Lucia a text to see if she had time later today to help him decide on a menu for the dinner he was planning. Before Sonny had a chance to see the reply, Rafael came out of the bathroom with a puzzled look on his face when he saw Sonny quickly put his phone away. 

Rafael was having his second coffee of the day when Sonny came out of their bedroom dressed as though he was going out. When asked, Sonny said that he was headed over to Amanda's place to help out with building the new bed she had gotten for Billie. On his way out Sonny remembered to let Amanda know that if Rafael was to call her this weekend or ask her anything on Monday, to say that he was with her most of the day.

On the train to the Bronx, Sonny was looking up recipes for dishes that Rafael would love and was hoping that Lucia would be able to narrow it down to 3. A starter, a main course and a dessert. He was also hoping that Lucia would consent to give her Papi's ring to him so he could propose to Rafael with it as he knew how much Rafael's Abuelo meant to him. Of course, by explaining why he wanted the ring, he would hope that Lucia would not breathe a word of his plan to anyone.

Upon arriving at Lucia's, he found that she had already put the ring in a ring box and on the kitchen bench for Sonny to see. Lucia explained that when he texted her that morning, she knew what he had planned. Sonny knew from that moment, his future mother-in-law wouldn't say a thing. Lucia had set up the kitchen with the food and recipes ready to go. As Lucia and Sonny were going through the recipes, Sonny was explaining his proposal plan and how he would need Rafael to be out of their apartment for the day. Lucia looked at her school planner and found that she had planned a day where parents could come to the school and get free legal advice. And as Rafael had already agreed to it, it would work out perfectly.

As they started with Sonny's first Cuban food lesson, Lucia put on some Cuban music. Sonny couldn't help but start dancing with Lucia, who couldn't stop laughing and smiling. She knew that the man dancing with her was the one for her mijo. Today's lesson was for Sonny to watch and listen. Especially as he had never cooked Cuban food before. Once everything was cooked, they sat down to eat and talk about how Sonny was going to propose.

Luckly Rafael didn't ask for too much detail about the new bed. But just in case, he got Amanda to send him a photo of the bed that he had actually help put together last weekend. Monday morning, Amanda asked Sonny how the cooking lesson went. Amanda had also asked if the reason why he wanted to learn how to cook Cuban food was because he was planning on proposing, Sonny, who was drinking his coffee, started choking when he heard this. He said that no he wasn't planning to as he was only learning so he could cook a birthday dinner for his boyfriend. Amanda accepted his reason as she thought that even Rafael would think that Sonny proposing on his birthday would be a little tacky.

Over the next 2 months, his cooking got so good, Lucia was taking the leftovers to her neighbors, who were asking where the new Cuban restaurant was and how can they get a menu. It was the weekend before Rafael's birthday and Sonny was getting very nervous and unsure if Rafael would love the food or if he would say yes. Lucia sat her soon-to-be son-in-law down and explained that Rafael had many years ago decided that he was never going to get married. But Rafael had told Lucia that after their 2nd date, that he knew Sonny was the one. If Sonny was to propose, he would say yes. Of course, this was 2 years ago. Lucia could see Sonny realize that she was right, Rafael was the one for him and that he was Rafael's.

24th October.

Rafael was up at 6:30 and in the shower soon after. Sonny just had to wait for Rafael to leave, before getting Amanda to deliver the food for the dinner he was cooking. Rafael was out the door and on his way to his mother's school in the Bronx by 7:15. By 7:30, Sonny was in the phone to Amanda to let her know it was safe to bring the food. He promised that he would tell her how it went the next day. And if Rafael approved of the food, Sonny would make them for Amanda and her girl's.

Once the food was delivered, he let Lucia know he had the food. As the main meal would take more that 5 hours to be ready, he needed to know what time Rafael arrived at the school and what time he would possibly leave so that Sonny could have the food ready for when Rafael walked in the door. Lucia said that Rafael would more than likely leave at around 6, that meant that Sonny would start getting the pork ready at around 11. Sonny started on the dessert as it could be put in the fridge.

Next was the pork which had to be slow cooked. While that was happening, Sonny started on the beef for the starter. All the while, he was getting regular updates from Lucia on how Rafael was doing. Rafael was being kept busy with helping those who couldn't afford legal advice. For all those people who said that once Rafael went to Harvard and came back to be an assistant district attorney, he would forget where he came from, all they needed to do was go to Lucia's school in the Bronx and see for themselves that Rafael never forget that he came from El Barrio.

At 6:10pm, Sonny heard his phone ring, it was Lucia who had rung to inform Sonny that Rafael was wrapping up and was about to leave, so he should be home about 7pm. Lucia asked how everything was and was glad to hear Sonny say that so far everything was going great and he bet that Rafael would be able to smell the food before he even steps into their building. Just before Lucia hung up, she wish Sonny luck and that she couldn't wait to get a phone call from Rafael saying that Sonny had proposed.

Sonny was dressed in a pair of dark blue dress pants with a black belt, a white long sleeve button down shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and black dress shoes. The table was set, and the food ready. He decided to put on some Cuban music as he knew that Rafael always listened to it while eating homemade Cuban food. Sonny had lost count of the number of times Rafael had cooked Cuban food for him and he couldn't wait to see what Rafael thought of his attempt.

The 2nd song had just started playing when Rafael walked in the door. Rafael called out to Sonny who said he was in their kitchen. When Rafael walked round the corner, Sonny could see that Rafael was wearing dark gray dress pants with a brown belt, a black long sleeve button down shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, brown dress shoes and for some reason had a neon green scrunchy on his right wrist. Sonny recognized the dark gray parts as the ones that were the perfect fit on Rafael that showed off his perfect ass, that he couldn't wait till later to get his hands on.

Sonny explained that he wanted to do something special for Rafael's birthday so he asked Lucia if she would teach him to cook Cuban food. That explained Rafael thought where Sonny went every weekend for the past 2 months. Sonny asked Rafael to sit at their dinning table and that he would bring out the starter (Cuban Beef Empanadas). The first mouthful that Rafael had was amazing and said so to Sonny, and that he couldn't wait to see what else Sonny had cooked. Once the Empanadas were finished, Sonny brought out plates of the main course (Lechon Asado) Sonny saw Rafael's eyes grow large with seeing his favorite meal that was cooked by his loving boyfriend. Rafael thought there was no way it would be as good as his Abuela's. Turns out, it was a close second.

After finishing the Lechon, and refilling their wine glasses, Sonny brought out the dessert (Arroz Con Leche) Rafael could tell just be looking at it, that it was perfectly made. After having such an amazing meal, Rafael thought of his Abuela and Abuelo and what they would think of Sonny. Abuela would have loved Sonny, of that Rafael knew.

When Sonny took their bowls back to the kitchen and started to wash up, Rafael put some more music on and went into the kitchen and convinced Sonny to dance with him. Once the washing up was done, Sonny went back into their bedroom to retrieve the ring box. As he came back into the living room, he found Rafael looking at photos of his grandparents with a sad look. Sonny got Rafael's attention by saying that he was really glad that Rafael enjoyed the food. When Rafael turned around, he saw that Sonny was on one knee with a ring box in his hand. Sonny had the huge speech planned out, but in the end he said that for the past 2 years, he have never been happier that he was with Rafael and that when he closed his eyes, all he saw was Rafael. It was then that Sonny opened the box and asked Rafael to marry him.

Rafael saw that the ring in the box was none other than his Abuelo's ring. Rafael started to tear up and just started nodding. Sonny took the ring out of the box and placed it on Rafael's finger. Rafael then got his phone to call Lucia to tell her what had happened. And to say thank you for the ring. Lucia was happy that Rafael said yes (like she knew he would) and that her lessons appreciated. After hanging up with his mami, Rafael turned the music and lights off and pulled his fiancee to their bedroom where they made love well into the night.

Monday came around and Sonny was at his desk talking to Amanda about how the dinner went, when she saw Rafael walk in. As Rafael brought his left hand up to straighten his tie, Amanda saw that he was wearing a piece of jewelry that he wasn't wearing last week. Before she could get to Sonny, he got up and went over to his fiancee and got everyone's attention. Rafael and Sonny let everyone know of their very recent engagement. Everyone congratulated them and said that they was good together. 

Amanda asked Rafael how the food was. Rafael said it was the best Cuban dish in Manhattan.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos and you can follow me on twitter as taniatnorth.


End file.
